


sayap yang luruh

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wingsman, Festival Fandom Barat, Hurt, M/M, Nguenggg gajee, Tadinya ngga sih but well, Thominho uyeaa, angst????
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thomas hanya mampu berharap walaupun tahu, pada akhirnya semua sia-sia belaka. [minho/thomas. untuk event Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	sayap yang luruh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: James Dashner owns The Maze Runner Trilogy. Saya tidak menarik keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini.
> 
> Notes: Saya nemu ini di folder draft, dan yah, mending saya publish saja (kebetulan lagi saqaw thomas/minho). Rencananya multichap, dengan tiap chapter (mungkin) tidak berhubungan karena beda chapter beda AU. Yah. Semacam itu. Pair ThoMinho selamanya.
> 
> btw saya belum nyelesain utang fik /yha /dibuang.
> 
> Notes 2: Pstt, IFA sebentar lagi dimulai lho! Yuk kita nominasikan author dan fanfik kesayangan!
> 
> Wingsman AU. Warnings seperti biasa karena terlalu banyak cacat di benda ini.

Ini hukuman dari dewa, mereka bilang.

Thomas tidak mengerti, dan pikirnya ia memang takkan mengerti. Dia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada Minho, yang kondisinya semakin memburuk di tiap detik namun bibirnya bersikeras melukis senyum. Lemah. Tiap kali Thomas memasuki ruangannya, akan ada empat kata berlari keluar dari bibir itu.

 _Aku baik-baik saja_.

Bodoh, Thomas membatin. Sedari awal Minho sudah dungu. Keras kepala. Sarkastik dan sok kuat. Lelaki itu belum berubah dan Thomas seharusnya senang, namun Thomas mendapati dirinya tidak bisa merasa lega untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Aku baik-baik saja,  _shuckface_." Minho berkata ketika melihat Thomas termangu. Menatap lurus dinding putih seolah-olah matanya sebuah laser yang bisa merobohkan apapun dalam sekali pandang.

Thomas mengernyit. "Aku tidak bertanya."

"Kau menanyakannya."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya." Lelaki asia itu tersenyum jahil. "Kau menanyakannya dalam hati, kutebak."

Mendengus dan membuang pandangan. "Terserah. Bagaimana kabar sayapmu?"

"Kau perlu pembersih telinga, anak-bawang."

"Kata si jagoan."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu aku kuat," Minho tertawa kecil. Lantas menggantinya dengan selengkung kurva. "Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Hm."

Minho mendudukkan diri, sedikit kesusahan sebab sendi-sendinya tidak selentur dulu. Thomas yakin sempat menangkap bunyi tulang tepat sebelum Minho membentangkan sayap dari punggungnya. Memaksa fokus pada bebuluan hitam tersebut.

 _Oh, lihatlah itu,_  ia berpikir sembari tangannya meraba permukaan sayap. Kasar. Bulunya jatuh begitu saja semudah semut terlindas roda.  _Rapuh. Minho benar-benar kepayahan, pastinya._

"Bagaimana?"

Thomas mengangkat alis. "Buruk sekali."

Dan Thomas sesungguhnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia mampu bersikap kasual ketika semua yang ia rasakan tak lebih dari panik dan getir.

"Oh? Kupikir ini cukup bagus."

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Wow, tenang, bung. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena sayapku rontok dilahap penyakit," Minho tersenyum sarkastik. "Lagipula kau masih bersayap. Kalaupun aku kehilangan aku bisa memintamu menggendongku."

_Tentu. Kau tidak akan mati karena sayap tapi kau akan mati dijilati flare._

"Yeah. Seperti aku mau saja."

"Aku tahu kau mau," sang pemuda asia terkekeh pelan. "Masih ada enam bulan sebelum aku pergi ke surga."

"Neraka, maksudmu."

Mereka berbincang seolah-olah tidak ada masalah yang berarti sementara realita masih mengejar dengan segala kepahitannya. Berusaha menjegal. Mematikan bara asa di dalam diri.

Thomas tidak mengerti, dan pikirnya ia memang takkan mengerti. Dia terjebak di antara fiksi dan fakta. Antara harapan dan kenyataan. Thomas memimpikan dunia tempatnya dan Minho bisa hidup dengan damai namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tamparan keras dari takdir saat dokter memvonis Minho tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Minho bilang mereka memang tidak bisa bersatu, tidak di dunia ini. Ada kekecewaan juga kesedihan tersirat di kata-katanya meski dia tengah tersenyum —Thomas tahu, tentu saja. Sejak pertama kali juga dia tahu Minho lebih senang menyelipkan emosinya ke dalam bingkaian frasa ambigu dibanding mengucapkannya secara frontal.

Tapi kali ini, Thomas menolak bermain selagi hatinya meringis perih. Dia sempat menangis di suatu malam dan Minho memergokinya, sebab dia terisak tanpa suara di pinggir ranjang putih milik si pemuda Asia, membiarkan bulir-bulir bergulir sementara vokalnya dilarang keluar. Minho hanya menepuk kepala Thomas. Dia tidak mengatakan  _tidak apa-apa_  karena memang, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.

Thomas hanya mampu berharap walaupun tahu, pada akhirnya semua sia-sia belaka.

.

.

_Jika, Thomas berandai, jika memang dimensi lain itu eksis,_

_dia ingin jatuh kepada Minho. Lagi dan lagi. Apapun bentuknya, bagaimanapun kondisinya,_

_Thomas hanya ingin jatuh cinta kepada Minho seorang._

_(Sekarang. Selamanya.)_


End file.
